Cracked acorn cap
by DustHallow
Summary: Tinkerbell has been tinkering for days, and despite Terence's attempts to get her out of her house, she turns him down. But after a visit from Fawn, everything clears for her. (sorry, suck at summaries)


**Cracked acorn cap**

A Tinkerbell/Terence oneshot

_by DustHallow_

**Summary**: Tinkerbell has been tinkering for days, and despite Terence's attempts to get her out of her house, she turns him down. But after a visit from Fawn, everything clears for her.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

Characters © to _Walt Disney Studios_

**A/N: I watched all of the Tinkerbell movies this weekend, so I got a kick to write something with Tinkerence, my fairy OTP :D**

* * *

All of Pixie Hollow was calm and at peace. What met the eye, at least.

Tinkerbell was tinkering in her teapot, but things were not exactly working out as she wanted them to.

"So if I put _this_ thing _here_, then _that_ should start turning... Aha! Wait, what? No, not again!"

She threw the acorn cap she was holding against the wall and sat down on the floor, annoyed. The acorn cap rolled over to her, with a crack running from the middle out to the edge.

"What are _you_ looking at?" She kicked it away under the couch.

A knock at the door made her jump a little. She was not expecting company.

She flittered up, then walked over to the door and opened it.

"Terence? Hi! What are you doing here?" She asked with a smile. She suddenly realised how messy she looked and quickly brushed away the dirt that was all over her dress, arms and hair.

"Silvermist wanted me to tell you that she and Fawn are having a picnic later today," Terece said, "and they wanted me to ask if you wanted to come. Do you?"

"Oh." Tinkerbell pulled a twig from her bun. "Well, I'd love to, I really would, but I -"

"Can't, you're working and it's not cooperating with you," Terence finished her sentence. "I know, we all know, you've said so for days."

"Right..." Tinkerbell hesitated. "Well, kay, sorry... Can't."

Terence nodded. "Sure, I'll.. Tell Silvermist and Fawn."

Tinkerbell looked after him for a moment as he flew away before she closed the door, got the cracked acorn cap and went back to tinkering. She had barely started when there was another knock on the door.

"Seriously?" she groaned and opened the door, still holding the cap. "I'm _trying_ to wo- oh, hi Fawn!"

"Hiya Tink!" Fawn smiled. "I was just wondering-"

"The picnic, I know, Terence told me. I can't come, sorry."

"Picninc?" Fawn asked, confused.

"Uh, yeah, the picnic you and Silvermist are having later? Terence asked me if-"

"Tink," Fawn held up a hand, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I came here to ask if you wanted to help me help the bunnies to the Winter Woods again, since you did so well last time."

"Oh, uh, no, I'm fine. But... You really didnt know?" Tinkerbell asked and Fawn shook her head. Tinkerbell went from confusion to sadness, and her wings lowered. "So Terence... lied..."

Fawn looked at her best friend and smiled sadly. "I'm sure he didn't mean to make you sad, Tink. After all, he does lo-ike you."

Tinkerbell looked up at Fawn. "Wait a second. Terence.. likes me..?" Her wings lifted again, slightly, as if waiting for an answer. Fawn bit her lip. "Uhm, mhm?"

Tinkerbell gasped and flew out of her teapot. Catching herself, she quickly flew back and hugged Fawn tightly. "Thank you!" Fawn hugged her back a little hesitantly. "For what?" Tinkerbell let go of her and smiled. "For telling me." She then flew away again.

* * *

"Terence, hello?"

Terence opened his eyes with a start and looked up at Zarina. "Oh, hi. What is it?" He smiled and sat up, only now realising that he had been sleeping. At work.

"You were sleeping, and I kind of almost thought that you didn't want to sleep, considering that you're at work," Zarina laughed. Terence laughed too and stood up. "Yeah, right. Thanks."

Zarina grinned. "Also, since you have a visitor." She nodded towards the door. "I'll tell Fairy Gary I willingly took the rest of your shift." She patted his shoulder and left. She poked her head back from behind the wall a second later. "Cause let's be honest, I actually did." Then she left again. Terence shook his head, amused at how Zarina was still so extremely random, even after a year with pirates. He went over to the door and pulled it open.

"...Tink?"

Tinkerbell smiled. "Hi, Terence. Can we talk?"

"Uh, sure." Terence closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry for bothering you earlier, Tink, if that's why you're here. By the way, why _are _you here when you said that you had to work? And why are you holding that?" He pointed at the cracked acorn cap in her hands. She looked down and realised she was indeed holding it still. She laughed a little. "Oh, uh, no reason." She dropped it next to her on the ground and shoved it away with her foot, sending it flying down a little hill to land in the creek with a small splash.

"You weren't imagining that cap as me, were you? Cause I bet you found out that I lied about the picnic thing and that you're here to show how mad you are or someth-"

"Stop it, Terence," Tinkerbell laughed. "No, I'm not mad at you, no, I wasn't imaging that as you. It's part of my tinkering project, it just broke. And I'm here to say that I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Terence raised an eyebrow. "Sorry for what?"

"You know, for everything!" Tink answered. "For being so busy with tinkering these past few days, for saying no to everything you suggest, for-"

"Tink -"

"No, hush, I'm talking," Tinkerbell interrupted him, then caught herself. "And... sorry for hushing you. And -" taking a deep breath to gather her courage, she took a step towards Terence. "I am so sorry for not realising."

Terence could almost feel his cheeks turn red at this. Did she mean what he thought - no, hoped she meant? "Um, realising what?"

Tinkerbell smiled. "Terence..." She reached her hand up and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "It's been obvious. I honestly don't know how I've missed it."

"Tink, what do you mean?" Terence knew he would not be able to stay calm much longer. Heck, he was as far from calm as he could ever be. But Tinkerbell was right in front of him, touching his hair, of course he could not be calm. Her blue eyes were so bright and sparkling, and his hands begged to play with her blonde hair. He had to try to get away.

But he had barely finished the thought before Tinkerbell put her hand on his shoulder. "Terence?"

"Y-yeah?"

Tinkerbell smiled and took another step forward, and before Terence had any more time to think, Tinkerbell's lips were on his, pulling him closer. He froze in shock, but just as Tinkerbell started pulling away, thinking that she had done something wrong, he grabbed her arms and pulled her to him, kissing her back. She made some kind of surprised noise, but soon relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck. After what seemed like an eternity, but still way too short, they pulled away. Tinkerbell giggled a bit as she looked up in Terence's eyes that were just as bright blue as her own. Terence smiled. "What made you realise?"

Tinkerbell bit her lip. "I'd love to say that I figured it out without any help, but Fawn let slip that you like me." Terence chuckled. "She was wrong. I don't like you."

Tinkerbell looked at him, confused. "Then what was that kiss about?"

Terence grinned. "I don't _like_ you, Tink. I realised long ago that I am hopelessly in love with my best friend."

Tinkerbell's eyes widened slightly. "You.. _love_ me?" Terence nodded, and before he knew it, Tinkerbell kissed him again. When she pulled away, she was smiling like a little child. "I love you too, Terence."

His grin widened, and he nodded in the direction the acorn cap had gone. "Want to go somewhere more private?"

* * *

**A/N: Yeck, I suck at endings. I get like a super great idea, but then my brain's like... "hey know what, fudge this shit, Imma get writer's block" -_-**

**R&R! :3**


End file.
